Window coverings are available in a variety of forms, including curtains, valances, miniblinds and shades. Each type of window covering is typically positioned differently with respect to a selected window, and each may further require or utilize standard, but different, attachment means and methods for securing same over the window.
Curtains and valances typically utilize a sliding rail device in order to permit horizontal movement and positioning of the curtain or valance with respect to the window. Often, such a sliding rail is generally ‘U’-shaped, wherein slots formed in the ends thereof are adapted to attach to wall-mounted, or window frame-mounted, upward facing hook pins, via slots in the ends of the sliding rail.
Miniblinds typically utilize a box mount located within the frame of the window. Often, such box mounts permit the insertion of the integral miniblind support rod therein, followed by retention of same within the box via a securing mechanism.
Shades, similar to miniblinds, typically reside within the confines of the window frame. However, since shades perform a rolling/unrolling action, most shades must be fashioned upon thin integral support rods to facilitate such action. Most support rods are typically inserted into circular and/or slotted retention fixtures that are secured to the window frame.
For proper performance and desired aesthetic results, certain considerations must be evaluated when attaching a support device for a window covering. Most important among such considerations is determining whether the installation is to be permanent or temporary. Where installation is permanent, it is customary and prudent to secure a window covering support via screws, nails or adhesive as described by Weber et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,237). However, Weber et al. '237 is unsuitable for easily removable, temporary installations, and is limited to attachment of curtain rods.
As such, other suitable securing methods are needed for situations when a temporary installation is desired, such as in college dormitories or in rental apartments, where a resident is typically not permitted to install permanent fixtures. Where a temporary installation is desired, the typical choice for installing curtains is via a tension rod, wherein the rod is extended between the faces of the window frame and secured by spring pressure or interference fit. (Although commonly referred to as “tension” rods, it is noted that such rods in fact operate by compression, typically comprising an inner spring that springfully urges or forces apart two slidably-engaged sections.)
Unfortunately, such assemblies positioned within the window frame do not provide the look of a more formal curtain or valance that extends outwardly a few inches from the wall or beyond the window frame. However, attempts to attach outward extensions to tension rods to install another curtain rod thereon, typically cause a levering action that leads to rotation of the tension rod, thereby causing the curtain and rod retained on the extensions to sag or droop; thus, leaving an unsightly gap above the curtain.
A disadvantage of available curtain rods is that most are limited to supporting curtains or valances only, and do not provide facility for installation of miniblinds and/or shades in conjunction with the curtain and/or valance. Indeed, it is often desirable to have more than one window cover, such as, for exemplary purposes only, a combination of a shade with a curtain drawable thereover.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the aforementioned problems. For instance, Nicholson (U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,295) teaches a bracket that permits conversion between a miniblind and a curtain rod by providing a box bracket for the miniblind, wherein the box bracket has an extension for hanging a curtain rod thereupon. However, the device of Nicholson '295 teaches a device that is not easily removable and does not teach a device that can be utilized to install curtain rods, shades and/or miniblinds.
Downey et al. (U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 2002/0162929) teaches an adapter for insertion into a box bracket, wherein the adapter both secures miniblinds in the traditional manner, but also includes upward-facing hooks for installation of curtains and/or valances. However, the device of Downey et al. '929 requires utilization of existing secured box brackets that are not easily removed, if a user so elects, to return the window area to its original condition.
Athey (U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,095) teaches a combination window shade holder and curtain rod hook adapter that install over a window frame. However, the device of Athey '095 requires access to the rear side of a window frame ledge—a surface typically not accessible in fixed windows.
Murray (U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,847) teaches a combination shade and curtain rod bracket plate that must be mounted via fasteners, such as screws, thereby rendering the device unsuitable for temporary installation.
Rozon (U.S. Pat. No. 5,219,013) teaches a curtain rod device that attaches to the end of an integral blind support rod, thereby permitting the utilization of both valance and other curtains along with the blind. However, the device of Rozon '013 requires an existing and installed blind with access to the ends thereof, and thus, is further unsuitable for application to miniblinds, which are typically held within a window frame, thereby preventing access to the ends of the integral support rod thereof.
Patrick et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,337) teaches an interference telescoping rod having brackets that can be inserted at the ends of the rod for the support of both valance or other curtains, and for the retention of a shade within the frame of the window. The bracket devices of Patrick et al. '337 typically extend outwardly from the wall, but could be placed against the wall surface, thereby preventing rotation of same. The device of Patrick et al. '337 also selectively includes a rubber backing layer selectively adhesively affixed to the brackets to provide a firm and non-slipping engagement with the wall. However, Patrick et al. '337 does not teach the inclusion of a box bracket for retention of miniblinds, and requires the utilization of a complicated compression unit as part of the interference fit telescoping rod.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a simple window covering support device and method for the temporary installation of curtains, valances, miniblinds and/or shades over a selected window structure.